1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for breaking objects consisting of concrete or similar material, which device is provided with a pair of jaws having teeth which are pivotable relative to each other about a pivot pin, said device being designed to be coupled to the end of the arm of an excavator or the like by means of a hinge pin, whereby a strut is provided between a first jaw and the arm of the excavator, whilst a setting cylinder coupled to the arm of the excavator with one end is coupled to the second jaw with its other end, in such a manner that the second jaw can be pivoted towards and away from the first jaw by means of said setting cylinder.
2. Discussion of the Background
Usual devices of the above kind are directly coupled to the end of the arm of the excavator or the like by means of the hinge pin, to which end there is normally pivotally coupled an excavator bucket or the like. The setting cylinder used for pivoting the excavator bucket, which is coupled to the arm with one end, is coupled to one of the jaws of the device in that case, while the other jaw is secured against pivoting about the hinge pin by means of the strut.
In practice it has become apparent that when such a device is used forces can be exerted on the arm of the excavator which are so high that the end of said arm buckles or even tears apart.